


Sick

by shmikoprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Cute, English, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmikoprincess/pseuds/shmikoprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England gets sick and France has to take care of him, human names used</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

F.P.O.V

I woke up to find my beloved Arthur next to me sleeping soundly. I smiled softly. He looked like an angel when he slept; he looked peaceful for a change. Recently he had a look of worry and stress on his face every time I saw him after work.

I placed a kiss on his forehead. It was warmer than usual; I guessed it was the summer heat.

I leaned into his ear and whispered "Good morning."

Arthur gave me a small growl in response, the Brit never liked being disturbed from his sleep and it didn't matter who it was. I chuckled as I looked at the clock that sat on the night stand; it was 9:00am.

I stared at the clock wondering if the time was wrong, but the watch on my wrist indicated the same thing. It was odd, normally Arthur would wake up before 8:00am to get ready for work, and by this hour he'd be fully dressed and serving breakfast.

Even now I wonder how he can eat an English breakfast most days and not gain a single pound.

I figured he was starting work late.

I picked up the shirt that lay on the floor and put it on before proceeding to walk downstairs into the kitchen, in order to make breakfast before Arthur woke up.

I opened the cupboard and noticed something odd; the flour was almost finished along with some other ingredients. I opened the fridge to find that the eggs had suffered the same fate. This was odd, it was only yesterday that Arthur went grocery shopping wasn't it?

N.P.O.V

Francis was too busy trying to figure out where all the food had gone that he didn't notice a shirtless half asleep Briton walk into the room.

Arthur put the kettle on and placed his hand on the counter a little too hard.

It startled Francis.

"Good morning, Mon Cher" Francis said wrapping his arms around the other's waist slowly, and held him close.

Arthur, for once, didn't try to get the other off him. Instead he leaned back into the other and sighed before giving a weak reply.

"Morning…"

Francis felt a sudden wave of concern over take him but he ignored it and kissed Arthur in the cheek before letting him go to prepare himself some coffee.

Once the kettle was ready, Arthur served himself a cup of tea. He set it down gently on the table and sat down. He ran his fingers over his messy blonde hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

Francis quickly caught the frustration in the other's sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down opposite to Arthur with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Arthur nodded and took a sip from his drink.

Francis examined the Brit's face. It was paler than usual. His eyes were dull unlike his normally vibrant emerald green eyes that would make any jewel collector jealous. His hair was lifeless, instead of possessing its usual wildness.

Arthur stretched and Francis realised that the other was still shirtless, maybe he hadn't noticed?

Arthur caught Francis staring and raised an eyebrow, "what are you staring at?" Arthur asked leaving out his usual insult.

Francis pointed at Arthur's bare chest and said "you do realise that you're shirtless, right?" Arthur shrugged and drank what was left of his drink before setting it down on the side and leaning back on his chair.

Something was defiantly wrong here; first Arthur hadn't insulted him yet, and now Arthur didn't mind walking around the house shirtless. He always put a shirt on; he didn't like walking around the house topless.

Francis picked up Arthur's cup and his own and placed them in the sink. He looked up at the clock that was placed on the wall above the stove and frowned. "Hey, Arthur" Francis said.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" He asked turning around. He walked towards Arthur stopping when he was behind the other and placed his hands on his shoulders.

There was a second of silence before Arthur answered. "Nah, I've already informed the office I'm not coming in today."

"You're not going? Because…?"

"Not bothered"

Francis was stunned; he squeezed the other's shoulders. He couldn't believe Arthur was saying this. Arthur was one of the few people he knew who actually enjoyed what he did… well, most of the time.

Arthur sighed again which seemed to be something he was doing a lot lately.

Francis placed his hands on the others cheeks and then his forehead. He was wrong to think that it was the summer heat that was making Arthur warm. His temperature kept rising. Slowly yes, but definitively rising.

Francis leaned closer to Arthur's ear and whispered, "you have a fever mon cher"

Arthur wriggled his shoulders and swatted Francis's hands away.

"I'm fine" He said and was about to stand up to leave the room when suddenly, Francis grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room where he pushed him onto the sofa.

"Rest" Francis ordered

"I'm fine"

Francis had been in this rare situation before, whenever the other was sick his personality would change; he had also learned the hard way that the Brit would become even more stubborn that he already was.

"Non, you're not fine Arthur, you're sick"

Arthur glared at him and tried to get up but was pushed down once again by Francis, what was this push Arthur down day?

"I'm not letting you stand up." Francis said crossing his arms; he had a stern tone one which he rarely used.

Arthur huffed and lay down on the couch "fine"

Francis smiled victoriously and kissed the other on the forehead "I'll be right back" he said as he left the room. Arthur let out a tired sigh. He was surprised to see that all his strength had vanished and he had just woken up. His eye lids began to feel heavy, his vision became blurry and the room began to swirl around him.

The last thing he remembered seeing was Francis walking into the room with covers in hand and placing them on him and the soft touch of his hands on his forehead.

Several hours later Arthur woke up with a pounding headache. He could barely turn his head without feeling as if something was hitting the inside of his head and was trying to get out.

Arthur let out a weak groan as he tried to sit up. Francis who was there the whole time helped him up. "How are you feeling, Mon Cher?" he asked as he passed Arthur a glass of water who drank the glass quickly.

"I feel horrible" Arthur said, his voice was hoarse and had somehow gotten an octave lower, and his face was flushed.

"I told you so," Francis said smirking, receiving what would have been death glares if Arthur wasn't sick.

Francis kissed Arthur on top of his forehead and chuckled.

"Shut up and bring me another glass of water" Arthur ordered.

Francis did as he was told before coming back into the room with another glass of water.

However little did Francis know that this was only the beginning of a long evening of torture created by his sick boyfriend.


End file.
